Split in two
by Eedy
Summary: A supernatural AU where saeyoung struggles with the alter in his mind, refusing help from everyone around him -shall contain smut and violence in later chapters


WELCOME*

Now this is a supernatural AU

Saeyoung have a personality disorder just like saeran, his alter is Luciel

You'll find out about it all the more I write this AU

But I will say that the twins are vampires

Sasami is the mc's name in this

Enjoy you'll find some out pairings and also keep an eye out for yaoi And smut

I do not own any MM this is a au and not part of the actual MM storyline*

Chapter 1

It was a hot summers day, the breeze was refreshing to Saeyoungs skin. It had been a long time since he yoosung and his brother and sasami all had a break and family vacation. Saeyoung was laying on the beach towel, sunglasses on relaxing with his hands behind his head, with saeran next to him pretty much in the same position, while sasami and yoosung built sandcastles and just generally doing typical beech stuff. Saeyoung let out a sigh of containment. "Honey want to go for a swim" yoosung's shadow blocked the suns rays and his sweet voice made Saeyoung smile instantly. "You carry on honey bee I'm quite happy laying here" he peaked up at yoosung through his sound glasses, yoosung smiled at him brightly his little wolf tail wagging a little, something about yoosung being a werewolf now made Saeyoungs blood pump fast with lust. "Ok honey join if you want to, HEY SAERAN WANNA JOIN" yoosung shouted to saeran who just grumbled in response, Saeyoung chuckled and closed his eyes relaxing back again into the beach towel.

"BOO" a voice in Saeyoungs head made him jolt up in shock, holding his chest as his heart raced from the scare, saeran sat up from Saeyoungs sudden movements "brother are you ok?" He gave Saeyoung a worried look, Saeyoung just turned and smiled at him "Yeh just fell asleep for a minute there that all, just shocked myself when I woke up" he lied and laying back down saeran looked at him tilting his head "you're a terrible liar brother" he said setting himself back down the same as his brother "it was Luciel wasn't it?" Saeran smirked looking up at the sky, Saeyoung sighed "Yeh it was" he turned to lay on his stomach and rested his head on his arms closing his eyes. 'You know it's funny how your brother knows it was me straight away, did I scare you Saeyoung, ruining your peaceful day' a evil chuckle followed, Saeyoung gritted his teeth trying ignore the voice.

'You can't ignore me Saeyoung and you know it' the voice said again 'shut up and go away would you can't I have one day without you bugging me' Saeyoung groaned and rested his forehead on his arm.

"Brother you ok?" Saeran said with concern "not really he won't shut up"

"Who won't shut up" yoosung's voice came from over Saeyoung, saeyoung lifted his head up and looked at yoosung worried gaze, he said and sat up sitting cross legged on the towel "is Luciel bugging you again honey" yoosung handed Saeyoung a ice cream his face still filled with worry, Saeyoung took the ice cream and smiled "don't worry it's fine I'm use to it" yoosung have another ice cream to saeran and sat himself next to his husband wrapping a arm around his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder "Saeyoung are you taking your meds still?" Yoosung said softly

"No he isn't yoosung" saerans voice came out of know where, Saeyoung shot saeran a look but he wasn't looking at his brother, he was sat there licking his ice cream with himself wrapped around sasami who was doing the same as saeran

" Saeyoung!! Why not?" Yoosung whined in his ear

'Someone's in trouble' Luciel laughed in Saeyoungs head, Saeyoung ignored the comment and sighed " honey it's fine they don't work anyway so whats the point" Saeyoung finished his ice cream and leaned back on his hand stretching his legs out. Yoosung pouted " sasami help me out here please" sasami looked at yoosung go out "huh what?" Saeran laughed at her response and hugged her from behind

"Help me tell Saeyoung he still needs his medication" yoosung puffed his cheeks and looked at her

"Err…..well…..saeran doesn't take his anymore so I kinda can't" sasami looked down at the sand hiding her face from yoosung "oh great" yoosung sighed and hugged his knees, Saeyoung pulled him closer kissing his neck "honey don't worry ok fine saeran is fine we are all fine ok we both have control 'speak for yourself idiot!' so don't worry" Saeyoung sighed, yoosung let out a heavy sigh and buried his head in his husband neck and wrapping his arms around his waist "ok if you say so" he sighed against Saeyoung. The sun started to set and the four packed their things into one of Saeyoungs many cars and made their way home.


End file.
